This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a decorative ribbon or the like and a decorative ribbon product made according to the method. Ribbons made according to the method described in this application can be used for wrapping gift packages, making decorative bows and other trimming for packages and as hair accessories, trimming and otherwise decorating apparel, home furnishings and Christmas trees, other party and holiday decorations, and for many other purposes.
The term "ribbon" is used in this application in a broad sense to mean "a long narrow strip resembling a ribbon." See Webster's Seventh New Collegiate Dictionary, (G. & C. Merriam, 1972). The ribbon product described in this application may be fabricated of any long narrow strip material otherwise suitable for use, such as a woven ribbon material, slit films such as Mylar polyester film or lace. The ribbon material may be thermoplastic or coated with a heat setting resin.
Gathered decorative ribbons are known in the prior art. However, ribbons of the general type disclosed in this application have heretofore been gathered on a sewing machine and used in the gathered form without further processing. In such cases the gathering of the ribbon is maintained only by the gathering stitches themselves. When the stitches break or pull out the gathers release. The ribbon then ceases to present a pleasing decorative appearance and instead looks (and is) defective. Because of the ease with which the stitching pulls loose, products on which such prior art gathered ribbons are used should not be washed or subjected to hard use.
The invention described in this application provides an easy way of providing a decorative ribbon which is easy to use, can be washed repeatedly without losing the gathered appearance, and can be further processed to provide a much wider variety of appearances.